i don't wanna lose you
by pbcbyh
Summary: Kelulusan jhs telah selesai,nilai akhir telah diumumkan. saatnya mereka berenam naik kejenjang shs. saat kendala muncul,dan muncul lagi akankah hunhan tetap bersama?. - bad summary HUNHAN. GS.OFFICIAL COUPLE
1. Masa Orientasi Siswa

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"Masa Orientasi Siswa/span/span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emGood morning baby,sudah siap?aku akan segera tiba dirumahmu" emtelfon sehun pada luhan/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emToo~ ah?kau akan segera tiba?sudah dimana?" emJawab luhan panik. Pasalnya ia lupa dimana emname tag/em miliknya./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*bim bim* klakson mobil sehun menggema ke ruang lingkup sekitar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emAku didepan lu" emjawab sehun santai./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Luhan berlari kearah pintu,sial baginya. Luhan terpeleset karpet halusnya.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emArgh!" emTeriak luhan saat tubuh mungilnya mencium lantai dipagi hari./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sehun yang mendengar luhan berteriak di telfon membulatkan matanya sejenak.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emLu?gwaenchanha?"em Tanya sehun./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""emHm" emjawab luhan sambil berjalan perlahan. Luhan mematikan sambungan telfon dan membuka pintu. "Wait just a little" teriak luhan pada sehun yang membuka kaca mobilnya. "Hurry!" Seru sehun,yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh luhan. "Dimana barang mungil itu hm? Aaaaaaa eottokhae?" Gumam luhan sambil membuka seluruh laci di ruang keluarganya. "Lu,ini yang kau cari?" Tanya wanita chubby di belakangnya,luhan menoleh dan berteriak kencang./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can't live without you!"teriak luhan sambil mencium emname tagem miliknya./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gomawo xiu eonnie,aku pergi ne? Bye~" ucap luhan sambil melambaikan tangan. "Hati-hati lu!" Seru xiumin kepada adiknya.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Menunggu lama?" Tanya luhan pada namjachingunya.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ani,sudah?ready?" Tanya sehun balik, yang mendapat jawaban anggukan dan senyuman manis.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Karena ini hari pertama bagi sehun,luhan,kai,d.o,chanyeol,chen dan siswa lainnya. Diantara mereka ber-enam hanya d.o dan luhanlah yang yeoja sedangkan yang lainnya namja. Luhan berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya,begitupun dyo. D.O di kelas 1N-4 ,luhan di kelas 1N-1. Berbeda lagi dengan kai dan sehun,mereka lagi dan lagi berada di kelas yang sama 1N-3. Sama halnya dengan chanyeol dan chen di kelas 1N-8. Xiumin-kakak luhan- juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan luhan. Xiumin berbeda 2 tahun dari luhan sehingga, sekarang xiumin kelas 3S-2.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Selesai dengan acara keliling lingkungan sekolah,siswa baru di harap masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Rasa canggung dapat luhan rasakan, luhan melihat sekeliling. Sepi,namun lama-kelamaan kelasnya ramai dan banyak anak yang sudah mulai saling mengenal. ' emeottokhae? Aku malu..' emgumam luhan dalam hati./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Handphone luhan berbunyi,menandakan sebuah pesan masuk,menampilkan nama seseorang dilayar. strongFrom strong'emOh Sehunnie' /embr /emJangan takut,berkenalanlah dengan teman sebangkumu lu. Saranghae ./embr /strongTo /strong'emOh Sehunnie'/embr /emAkan aku usahakan hun,nado ./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hhhhhhhh~" luhan menghembuskan nafas berat. Tiba-tiba yeoja disampingnya mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Annyeong. Huang Zi Tao imnida. Panggil saja tao or something what you need. As long as you not change my original name" luhan tersenyum hangat dan menyambut uluran tangan tao dan memperkenalkan diri pula. "Ne,annyeong. Lu Han imnida. Panggil lu atau lulu saja".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kau bukan orang asli korea ya lu?"tanya tao. "Ne,aku orang tiongkok,tapi lahir di beijing dan belajar di korea."jawab luhan lembut.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ah,aku juga. Aku bukan orang asli korea. Aku berasal dari shandong,cina" balas tao. Dan selanjutnya mereka lebih saling mengenal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTBC..strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMaaf banget kalo disini ada salah atau gimana,jadi kurang lebih salah atau engga maaf ya.. inget ini gs. maaf buat typo. jangan ada yang coba buat re-upload ya. dan ff ini ga sesuai EYD. REVIEW YA! NO emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"SILENT READERSspan/em. DAN MAAF BANGET SEKALI LAGI..SERIUS INI AKU MINTA MAAF...BUAT YANG NANYA LEWAT REVIEW..MAAF BANGET KALO GA DIJAWAB..SERIUS WAKTU MAU JAWAB GAGAL CONNECT...:(:( jadi bukannya aku sombong atau gimana.. mianhe.. dan buat ff conscience masih dilanjutin ko..masih dibuat tapi belum di upload. SARANGHAE READER:* *bow*/strong/p 


	2. she look at you

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tao dan luhan berteman baik, luhan juga tidak melupakan sahabat-sahabat lamanya. Mereka sudah membuat perjanjian akan berkumpul setiap pulang sekolah. Luhan lupa mengenalkan sahabat,serta namjachingunya kepada tao. Luhan lupa benar-benar lupa. Hal itu pun datang./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Luhan dan tao sedang berada dikantin saat ini duduk menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lu,kau sudah mempunyai target?"tanya tao sambil memakan roti kejunya.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Target apa tao-ah?" Tanya luhan balik.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maksudku,laki-laki yang kau inginkan" tanya tao.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ahahahaha mengapa tiba-tiba membahas ini tao?"tanya luhan gugup dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hmm,aku rasa kau sudah memiliki namja yang kau suka lu,dari senyummu itu sudah memberiku jawaban."tao berhenti untuk minum. Dan melanjutkan berbicara. "Aku sudah memiliki namja yang aku suka lu".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jinjja?nugu?" Tanya luhan. "Aku tidak tau namanya siapa" lesu tao, "apa dia ada disini?" Tanya luhan sambil melihat sekeliling. "Hmmm"tao mendehem sambil mencari orang yang dituju. "Nah. Itu!itu dia lu!" Seru tao heboh. "Mana,mana?" Tanya luhan mengikuti arah tunjuk tao. "Itu,namja yang bersama lelaki berkulit tan lu,yang berambut cokelat" seru tao. Seketika luhan melemah,hatinya mencelos ke dalam perutnya. Ia tau siapa namja yang tao tunjuk. Hafal sangat hafal diluar kepala, luhan menundukan kepala,menahan amarah dan ketakutannya. "Lu?gwaenchanha?" Tanya tao saat melihat luhan melemas tiba-tiba.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ne,hanya sedikit pusing,aku ke ruang kesehatan dulu,duluan saja kekelas tao-ah" jelas luhan panjang lebar. "Perlu kuantar atau temani?" Tanya tao khawatir. "Ani,ani. gwaenchanha. Sedikit lagi bel berbunyi,tolong bilang kepada Jung songsaenim aku sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya." Jawab luhan,dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau serius?baik akan aku sampaikan nanti" balas tao, "ne,gomawo tao-ah" kata luhan dan mulai pergi menjauh dari hadapan tao. Taopun begitu ia mulai pergi kembali ke kelas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Annyeong. Apa ada orang?" Sapa luhan kedalam ruang kesehatan yang sepi. Dilihatnya tulisan di meja dokter "strongempergi beristirahatem/strong" luhan mengangguk mengerti. Dan mulai membaringkan diri di ranjang periksa. Pikirannya kacau,hatinya tak tenang,takut,kesal,marah beradu dalam benaknya. Ini akan menggangu pikirannya saat pelajaran nanti. Perlahan luhan menangis,mengalirkan air mata dalam matanya yang terpejam,takut, ia takut saat nantinya sehun lebih memilih tao dari pada dirinya. Bel berbunyi menandakan aktivitas harus berjalan kembali./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Luhan menghapus air matanya dan memejamkan mata,untuk istirahat sejenak.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br em"Hun,hunnie!kau mau kemana?!"teriak luhan pada sehun ditengah lorong./embr /emNamun tidak ada jawaban dari sehun. Sehun hanya menengok kebelakang dan berjalan lurus menuju ujung lorong./embr /em"Hun,jebal. Hun,kau mau kemana?"maki luhan dan berusaha mengejar,namun tidak bisa. Badannya seperti tertahan lem perekat yang sangat kuat. Luhan menjerit dan menangis,memanggil sehun,memaki sehun. Hanya itu yang dia bisa lakukan. Namun sehun tetap berjalan lurus menuju ujung lorong yang bercahaya. Saat sehun sudah menghilang di tengah cahaya,seketika lorong itu terbuka menampilkan taman,pernak-pernik pernikahan,dihadapan luhan terbentang altar,diujung altar terdapat pendeta,sehun,dan seorang yeoja. Luhan tak bisa melihat wajahnya,karena yeoja itu membelakangi luhan. Yeoja itu mengahadap sehun dan memakaikan cincin dijari sehun,begitupun sehun. Mereka berdua berbalik menghadap luhan. Luhat tercekat,ia tak bisa bernafas,ia merasa ada yang mencekiknya. Luhan mengenal yeoja itu, "Tao-ah.." lirih luhan. Emosi luhan memuncak,ia menjerit,menangis,ia terjatuh. Pandangannya lurus tetap menghadap sehun dan tao. Saat muka tao dan sehun semakin mendekat,luhan mencakar rerumputan dibawah dirinya,dan menangis "ANDWE!ANDWE! SEHUN! ANDWEE"/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""ANDWEEE!" Jerit luhan,dengan peluh disekitar wajahnya,ia bangun dengan terduduk. Luhan menghembuskan nafas berat berkali-kali. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Gwaenchanha?" Tanya euisa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nan gwaenchanha. Hanya mimpi buruk."jawab luhan sambil tersenyum lemah.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bel berbunyi,menandakan saatnya pulang. "Euisa,aku pamit pulang dulu ne. Kamsahamnida" ucap luhan sambil membungkuk dan berjalan perlahan keluar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lu?"panggil yeoja di belakang luhan. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum hangat.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyunggie~" ucap luhan dan memeluk kyungsoo erat.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang kesehatan lu?kau sakit?" Tanya kyungsoo,sambil membalas pelukan luhan. Luhan menggeleng di tengah pelukannya.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lalu?" Tanya kyungsoo kembali sambil mencoba melepas pelukan luhan. Namun luhan menahan,ia belum siap dengan wajahnya yang masih sendu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kau ada masalah?"tanya kyungsoo lembut. Sama,jawaban luhan masih menggeleng.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyungsoo!" Teriak namja tan dibelakang punggung luhan. Kyungsoo langsung memberi tanda,jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Menyuruh kai untuk diam.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kita bicarakan baik-baik ne?sekarang kita ambil tasmu lalu bergabung dengan yang lain. Arraseo?" Ucap kyungsoo dan di patuhi oleh luhan, kyungsoo mengetik pesan br strongTo/strong'emKim Jongin'/embr /emKita bertemu nanti,bersama yang lain. Okey?love you./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kai menerima pesan itu dan berbalik arah. Kai tiba lebih dulu di tempat,disana terdapat sehun,chanyeol dan chen yang sudah tiba.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sepertinya ada masalah pada deermu hun" kata kai dan mengambil tempat di hadapan sehun,chen,dan chanyeol.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Jinjja?sepertinya tadi dia baik-baik saja" jawab sehun. Kai mengedikan bahu,dan mengambil minuman chanyeol. "Ya!beli sendiri!" Teriak chanyeol, "kau bisa beli lagi park" jawab kai santai.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Setelah mengambil tas luhan,kyungsoo dan luhan berjalan menemui sahabatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan luhan menunduk, hingga sampai di tempat luhan hanya menunduk. Sehun mengangkat alis kanannya dan melirik kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang mengerti hanya menggeleng.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lu,kau sakit?" Tanya sehun lembut. Luhan menggeleng,ia tak ingin melihat muka sehun dulu, luhan takut jika nanti ia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lalu?apa ada masalah?"tanya sehun tetap sabar. Sama,jawaban luhan tetap.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kyunggie,aku ingin pulang. Tugasku banyak sekali." Ucap luhan kepada kyungsoo mengacuhkan pertanyaan sehun.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kalau begitu kajja lu!" Ajak sehun.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hm.. sehun kali ini aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu. Mianhe" jawab luhan tidak melihat sehun.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lalu kau pulang sama siapa lu?" Tanya sehun bingung,apa salahnya?.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aku bersama xiu eonnie saja hun." Jawab luhan,dan segera menelfon xiumin.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br em"Yeobseo?eonnie,dimana?aku pulang bersama eonnie ne?"/embr /em"..."/embr /em"Ani,jebal eonnie.. aku di kantin eonnie. Palliwa~" /em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"..."em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"ne,palli!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lu kau marah?" Tanya sehun hati-hati dan mengelus lembut tangan luhan.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ani.." jawab luhan dan menarik tangan sehun dari atas tangannya.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lu?sudah?kajja"panggil xiumin disamping luhan.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ne eonnie kajja, chanyeol,chen,kyunggie,kai,dan sehun. Aku pamit." Ucap luhan dan berjalan dengan xiumin.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hati-hati lu!" Teriak kyugsoo,dan yang lain hanya melambaikan tangan. Kecuali sehun,ia hanya menatap kosong luhan, chenpun begitu. br Sehun menengok kesamping dan melihat chen yang menatap kosong terhadap luhan dan /"Ya!jongdae. Apa yang kau lihat huh?" Tegur sehun br /"Kyeopta..."lirih jongdae, sehun membelalakan matanya dan menyentil pelan kepala /"Nugu?"tanya chanyeol disebelah kiri /"Dia.. yeoja di samping luhan" jawab jongdae mengabaikan aura hitam sehun./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTBC..strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong Author minta reviewnya please..jujur aku ga percaya diri..makasih udah mau baca ff aku ya! no SIDERS. INGET INI GA SESUAI EYD.strong/p 


End file.
